You're Up To Mischief!
by Animegao
Summary: Inuyasha doesn't know he wanted to take Kagome as his mate. And one day he checks out her photo album and see's Hojo in it and he goes berserk! How will Inuyasha deal with his demon? How will Kagome deal with Inuyasha? And also the death of Hojo?
1. The Image

Inuyasha didn't seem to care about anything anymore. He couldn't stand to see his best friend Kagome laying on the ground sick. She was poisoned by a giant flea demon.

"Kagome should I go get you something?" He asked feeling her forehead.

"Inuyasha...I just want to go home."

He frowned looking down at her. "But I want to take care of you."

"Inuyasha take her home." Shippo said sadly. "It's for the best anyway."

"You don't need to tell me twice." He growled as he put her on his back and flew home.

»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

"Hey Inuyasha! I see you've come back with your girlfriend!" Sota giggled as he looked at Inuyasha blush. The usual, he couldn't help when Sota called her his girlfriend! Inuyasha knew he always wanted to date Kagome, but he was too nervous to ask ber out.

"Um..theres no time for games! Uh..Kagome got poisoned and I need to help her!" He said nervously and jumped up to her window.

Inuyasha layed Kagome on her bed and gave her some medicine that his mom used to make him when he was sick. "I hope you feel better." Whispered Inuyasha as he kissed her cheek.

She started to smile, it was like she was feeling better already.

As she started to heal in her bed, Inuyasha looked through her photo album. It showed her friends. But as he started to search more in it, he came across a image of Hojo and Kagome hugging.

 _Kagome's taken? H-How?_ He thought sadly. He felt tears rise in his eyes. _Who is that boy? I must kill him.._

Inuyasha felt his demon side take over him. _Wait. No! Please don't do this!_ Inuyasha pleaded to his demon side not to take over. **_I must keep my mate, she is mine._** His demon side told him. _**The boy will die, Kagome is mine! MINE! MINE! MINE!**_

Inuyasha felt so helpless agenst his demon side. He sweat blood trying to keep to his normal side. He threw the photo album to the other side of the room, trying to get the image of Hojo out of his head.

"Kagome...I-I have to go!" Inuyasha whispered weakly as he jumped out her window and back into the well into his era.

»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«

"Inuyasha?" Yelled Kagome looking for him. _He must have gone back to his era._ She thought. _Why would he go back? I thought he was taking care of me. The poison still didn't leave yet._

 _Maybe he's just going to get me some things to eat. I know he wouldn't ditch me._

Kagome stretched and jumped off her bed and went to the kitchen. "Mom, Inuyasha left."

"Why did he leave sweet heart?"

"I think he will come back, maybe he's just gonna fetch me some medicine."

Kagome sat downat her table and ate her breakfast that her mom made her.

"Kagome did you just see Inuyasha?" Asked Sota with a frightful look.

"No, all I remember is him...just.." Kagome stuttered looking at him nervously. _I can't tell him that he kissed me.. he'll take it the wrong way like he always does._

"Well whatever!" Sota interrupted, "It's just he was running back to the well and his eyes were all red!"

Kagome froze. "Oh, maybe something got in his eye aand he just had to go back!" She said trying to sound believable.

 _Why would Inuyasha turn into his demon side? Did somebody steal the Tessaiga?_

"Probably, maybe he didn't know we had a sink, he doesn't even know what a sink is. But anyway, I hope he is gonna be okay."

"Me too." Kagome sighed looking up at her ceiling. "I really hope so."


	2. Mating Season

Inuyasha jumped out of the well, still sweating blood. Trying so hard to keep normal. His demon was still screaming: _ **Kill the boy! My mate is MINE!**_

 _God, make it stop!_ Thought Inuyasha. He broke down in tears. His heart ached, thinking about the boy in the picture. _Who was that?_

Inuyasha ran to Kaede's village for help.

"KAEDE! PLEASE HELP ME!" Screamed Inuyasha running towards the village.

"Lady Kaede! A demon approaches!" One of the villagers yelled.

"Do not worry it is only Inuyasha, he means no harm here." She said calmly watching him run in full speed towards the village.

"Wait, what is this?" She wondered aloud as she saw him come closer. She saw his eyes flash red, and also crying at the same time. Inuyasha never cries.

"I need your help!" Inuyasha cried as he fell at her knees. She was shocked at how begging he was.

"We will talk in my hut." She said calmly as she walked with him to her hut. They both sat down and Inuyasha bursted into more tears.

"I have no idea what got over me! It's like I just looked at that kid in that weird looking box and my demon side just seemed to..come out!"

"Inuyasha, are ye in mating season?"

"I don't even know what that is! This isn't helping old fart!"

"Ye must calm down, understand this Inuyasha. Ye must be very jealous of that boy, and since ye must be in mating season, that only means that ye are claiming the girl as the mate. Which I suppose that girl is Kagome."

"It is Kagome.." he said blushing.

"Ah, so it is. Ye are claiming Kagome as ye mate. I am not surprised! Ye must have to deal with the demon instincts for now. Never leave Kagome's house and never look at that picture ever again, Inuyasha. For each time ye stare at it, the demon inside of ye will make the urge stronger to kill the boy. Since ye think that it is a competition between the boy and ye. Understand?"

"I guess, butyou talk way too much!"

Inuyasha got up and left the hut. "I should be heading back to Kagome's place."

»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

"Mom, did you touch my album?" Yelled Kagome from her room.

"No sweetie, maybe Inuyasha did it."

"Probably..." Kagome replied looking at how bad the shape was from the throw.

 _Why would he break it?_ She thought looking at the damage of it.

"Kagome! I'm back! I need to tell you something!" Inuyasha said coming in through her window. "This is so important. You need to know, I'm changing."

"Yeah, enough to break my album. But go ahead."

"Well..Kaede told me that I'm in mating season and that your my mate. And you need to keep me in your house at all times because I can to see that boy in the picture until I claimed you as my mate."

Kagome was frozen. "So it wasn't Tessaiga?"

"Nope. It was just...nevermind. It doesn't matter."

"It was jealously, I know Inuyasha. I guess I have to hide this away just in case. School is tomorrow so do NOT show up no matter what! Hojo shouldn't be in danger."

"Who is Hojo?"

"He is a friend of mine and he seems to be in danger because if you. It was just a friendship hug Inuyasha. Just why did it need to be today? I have a test!"

"You talk so much, Kagome.."

"Well, I need to go to sleep Inuyasha it is already midnight."

"Oh well Goodnight!" He said hopping into her bed.

"Inuyasha! I would have said the S word but it would break the bed..."

"Ha! Well it seems like we will be sleeping together!"

"Well don't hog up all the space then! I got a test tomorrow!"


	3. Demon took over

Kagome woke up next to Inuyasha hugging her from behind. _God dammit Inuyasha let go! I'll be late for school!_

That's when she looked at her alarm and noticed once again, she was late for school.

"Inuyasha wake up! Now!" Kagome scolded him as he yawned . "Oh hey Kagome, Morning..."

"Good morning to you too, but why were you holding on to me like that..." she said blushing as she tried to take his hands off her stomach.

"Oh..sorry Kagome.." He turned away trying to hide his blush too, and took his hands off of her.

"It's fine, just remember to stay in the house. You need to calm down."

"Oh...I literally forgot about about all of that..." He said embarrassed scratching the back of his head.

"Don't worry Inuyasha, I'll try to help you in this!"

"The only way you could help me is by accepting me as your mate, Kagome."

She froze looking at him. _So I have no choice but to be his mate...so be it then!_

"And Kagome, stop trying to act so distant, it's obvious that you feel the same for me."

Kagome broke into sweat. "Inuyasha!" She said burring her face into her pillow trying to hide her red face.

 **Take her now, Inuyasha. Claim her right here. Hurry.** Inuyasha froze from the voice talking to him. He recognized the voice, his demon. _Please give us time, don't force us!_

 **I said right NOW!** His demon yelled at him, **Don't forget I can make you force yourself. I don't think you want that.**

 _Give me time! I don't want to hurt her and I don't think you want to hurt our mate!_ Inuyasha said with anger to his demon. _Inpatient fool..._

"Hey Kagome did that poison leave your system yet?" He asked trying to ignore his screaming demon.

"Yes, actually I feel much better! Thank you Inuyasha!" Kagome smiled as she reached down to kiss his cheek.

"K-kagome!" He stuttered as he watched her get off her bed and leave the room. "I'll be waiting for you, Inuyasha."

"Alright.." He said blushing as he stretched and left the room. But before he left the room he noticed the photo album still of the floor, across the room. It was like it was calling out to him.

"Well, I suppose she took the pictures of that kid out of there..." He wondered aloud and went over to pick it up, but to his bad luck it flipped right to the page where Hojo was. And she removed no pictures... Idiot Kagome!

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed with fury as he stormed out of the room with his demon side already in play.

"Inuyasha..? Are you alright?" She yelled coming back to her room but quickly ran away when she noticed that Inuyasha already was in his demon form.

"What a fool!" She yelled trying to run off but he grabbed her.

"What did I say, Kagome?" He growled hugging her rough from behind. "You didn't say anything Inuyasha! Please snap out of it!"

"Stay away from that boy! YOUR MINE! MY PROPERTY! WE ARE GOING TO BECOME ONE! I told that idiot so."

"Leave Inuyasha alone..don't hurt him!" She cried as he bit the back of her ear roughly.

"But you must be punished first." Inuyasha's demon smirked in her ear as his tongue ran down to her neck.

"Ah..!" She gasped as he bit it gently and hard at the same time. **See, I told you to take her now, before it was too late. I will kill the boy!**

 _Um? Can you not? **Not what?** Like stop licking her it looks so wrong... _**DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!**

His demon gently humped her behind and she gasped. "I'll make you feel things you never experienced.. unlike that boy..."

"Inuyasha, me and him are nothing but friends!"

"Still, I want to prove that we must be together..."

"Please snap out of it Inuyasha! Please! I want old Inuyasha back!"


	4. A plan

Kagome and Inuyasha were both being tortured by Inuyasha's demon. They were both trying to help the demon get back to normal, but Inuyasha's demon was so bossy and yelling that they wouldn't tell it what to do.

"Inuyasha, I'll tell you this.. if you don't snap out of it... I promise that I would never be your mate!"

And for some reason that seemed to do it for the demon. It actually let Inuyasha turn back to his normal self.

"Thanks... K-kag-gome-e... I-I needed t-that..." Inuyasha stuttered trying to catch his breath from the insane moment that happened to him. "Kagome I promise I won't do that again or anything."

Kagome sighed. "I hope so Inuyasha...I bet you didn't even learn your lesson. Your demon needs help."

"Oh! So you're saying that it's insane?" He said with an upset tone.

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean!"

"You know it heard you, next time if I accidentally see him it will really kill him and hurt you too, Kagome."

She froze. "Shit. To my luck!"

"Yeah...what a day..."

"No shit Sherlock how'd you kind that out!" Kagome laughed walking out of the living room.

 _I'll just sit down..._ he thought as he went to do so, but then heard THAT voice...

 **Inuyasha, you fool. I was about to finish!** His demon yelled at him. _Well, she had a point, you were being too rough and she wasn't ready! Why are you doing this?_

 **At this age we need mates or we do not survive, understand this. I swear I will not back down on anything no matter what anybody says it will not stop me. You all treat me like some rag toy, nobody seen my true inner self, I will kill him in such a horrific way, unless you take her right now.**

 _I'm sorry... I can't... I can't hurt Kagome... Never.._

Inuyasha went outside of Kagome's house and sat on her tree, wondering what he should do. His demon was being more aggressive and he really didn't want to hurt Kagome. During this whole time he hurt himself.

 _But this makes no sense. I don't understand any of this. I feel like i'm about to give in..._

 **You should give in. Besides, you have chosen a fine mate to be with. I'm impressed.**

 _Shut up, what do you want from me.._

 **I want her, and I know you want her too. And we both want the boy dead.**

 _I do not!_ **Yes you do. I know what you feel, Inuyasha. Remember, I am you, you are me.**

 _I will not hurt Kagome!_ **In the process, all humans get hurt! ALL OF THEM! What makes you think she'll be different?**

Kagome went back to the feudal era to go see Kaede. "Hey Kaede, I need help with Inuyasha's demon. It seems to be getting to Inuyasha, and I want it to cool down."

"I'm sorry Kagome, but that cannot be helped. The demon in him only gets stronger, and it only want's you. It's lust rises inside and will kill any man that has feelings for you. And the boy seems to have feelings for you, since the demon wants to kill it. But the only way is t give yourself to him. Are you willing to to that?"

"Kaede..."

"I know my child. It is very pressuring. But it can't be helped."

"I will...I don't want Inuyasha suffering no more."

"Good choice Kagome!" yelled Shippo as he came out of Kaede's hut. "Kagome and Inuyasha sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"SHIPPO NO!" Kagome blushed hard from it. _Damn it!_

"Well Kagome, I couldn't agree with Shippo more,that demon is up to mischief and the only way to stop it is-"

"I know Kaede!" Kagome laughed.

"That's good, good luck Kagome!" Kaede yelled as she watched Kagome go to her era.


	5. He killed him

"Inuyasha! Where are you?" Yelled Kagome as she jumped out of the well and into her era. She couldn't seem to find him anywhere, but it was a matter of seconds before she saw him sitting on a tree, looking very strange.

"Inuyasha?" she asked making sure he was alright, but he didn't answer her.

"R-run K-kago-ome..." He said in a weak tone. "Hurry..."

Before she could ask why she saw his demon take over him right there and then.

 **"It's all over Inuyasha! What a bitch! The boys` life ends today!"** His demon laughed wickedly as he jumped off the tree and ran towards her school.

"No! Please, Inuyasha listen to me!" She cried as she watched his demon run so fast that she knew she couldn't catch up to him. _Hojo please wait I'll save you!_

Kagome jumped on her bike and started pedaling as fast as she could toward his demon who seemed to be going faster and faster, or maybe it was just her getting tired and slowing down, she couldn't tell which one it was.

 _I should keep quiet, maybe the demon will go faster if he finds out that I'm right behind him._

Kagome watched as the people stared confused on the sidewalk watching Inuyasha and Kagome.

 _Oh boy! I think he's slowing down!_

But she then knew why when she saw that her school was up ahead, and in the library, Hojo was seen through the window, reading his book on a table.

 **"There's the asshole!"** His demon chuckled and jumped into the school.

"Inuyasha no! Please stop!"

 _Kagome!_

 ** _I won't let you! I'm completing this quest, and I'll mate with the girl! Not you, It's ME!_**

 _NO! I'LL BE THE ONE! YOU'LL HURT HER!_

His demon laughed very hard and it seemed to have decreased the running to Kagome's advantage.

"Oh no!" Kagome cried as she watched Inuyasha break down the door and run strait for Hojo who seemed to be very surprised.

"Who are you?" Hojo asked frightened by him.

He didn't answer him. But all he did was slash him to bits at that very moment.

"Shit... I'm... to late..." Kagome broke into tears seeing a slaughtered Hojo and Inuyasha's demon jumped out the window laughing. **"I'll wait for her to return home."**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"What have I done..." Inuyasha cried at her front door step. "What could I do to make it up to her?"

"Inuyasha I'm home, and I seen what your demon has done.." Kagome said miserably as she parked her bike. She was still in tears.

"Kagome I-"

"I know, Inuyasha. You couldn't control yourself. I have no choice but to forgive you, you have done nothing wrong anyway."

"Kagome! I'm so sorry!" Inuyasha cried and he hugged her, proving to show how much he means it.

"I know, but Hojo is now in a better place, it's your demons` fault." She smiled, "And I remember that I had to tell you something! If only I came a little quicker...Hojo wouldn't have died in the process..but what's done is done!" She laughed trying to brighten the mood, but could still feel the pain in her heart and Inuyasha's as well.

"Well...?" He asked unsure.

"Umm... well..." she blushed, "I decided to give myself up to you!"

Inuyasha blushed hard and cried at the same time. "I wish I came with you then..."

"No...if I wasn't alone with Kaede I might have not made that decision. It could have been a longer wait if I wasn't alone to think about it...but at the same time Hojo is now dead...and at that moment I really didn't want to forgive you at all. I wanted to kill you. But then I remembered...that it wasn't you, and so I forgave you." Kagome smiled at him.

"So what exactly do I do to give myself to you?"

"I have no clue!" Inuyasha laughed nervously.

"Oh well... let's call it a day then!" Kagome laughed as they both entered her house to eat, and moan the loss of Hojo.


	6. Making up

Inuyasha woke up the next morning next to Kagome sleeping peacefully. Inuyasha was all new to the mating thing and he sure was shy about it. He didnt know what to do to impress her.

 _Should i wake her up?_ He looked at her face, her beautiful face that looked so pure. He loved it.

"Wake up Kagome." He whispered as he watched her wake up.

"Inuyasha...?" She yawned and looked at the time. "Why so early?"

"I want to practice mating with you." He looked seriously at her, waiting for approval for her to accept what he was about to do to her small hole.

"I-inuyasha! T-thats not like you to ask those questions.." She gasped looking at him get on top of her.

"Forget about him, he's gone now." He whispered as he nibbled on her neck causing her to gasp a little. "Inuyasha... my parents will wake up..."

"No.. no, I put them in a sleeping trance for a day including your bro for a full day! So we have the full day to ourselfs! Not to mention i burned Hojos body and killed his parents and birned their bodies and told the teacher that they moved to Russia!"

"INUYA-"

"No Kagome! Listen it for the best so the police wont come! I did this for us! Accept me Kagome!"

 _Maybe i should put a forget spell on her so she will forget about Hojo! Then she will accept me!_

 _"_ Inuyasha you are very crazy why the f-"

Inuyasha put Kagome into a enternal spell to forget about Hojo, just like he planned.

"Accept me Kagome, I love you."

 **Kagome and Inuyasha get extremely intimate causing the bed to break**

 **_next day_**

"Kagome~ wake up honey! You too Inuyasha~!" Singed Kagome's mom pulling the sheets off to find them both naked, also Inuyasha holding one of Kagome's boobs.

Kagome's mom fainted a little on the floor with a red look on her face.

"Inuyasha what happened?" Kagome yawned waking up finding her mom fainted and red on the face. Then remembering what happened all day the past day, turned Kagome red as a tomato.

"Curse you...Inuyasha."

End~


End file.
